Wicked
by jennywinger
Summary: Olivia is left so shocked after she discovers something about her past, she actually stops being stubborn for a minute. Story is better than summary... Really...


**I sooo got inspired by the last episode but to be honest I had an idea like this twirling around in my messed up mind for quite some time. I hope you enjoy it!**

It was just an ordinary day. Or at least, it would've been if it hadn't been for the feds barging in the precinct, shutting down everything and forcing the SVU in the captain's office. One of the men in suits was carrying a big grey box that he dropped onto the captain's desk, before standing next to the guy who was most likely in charge of the entire operation.

"Okay." He started. "Listen up. A high-profile case came to us last week and we need your help." He pointed to the box. "In this box is all the information on the case that we've collected so far. Girl Jane Doe, approximately ten years old in the pictures, although she is much older by now, if she's still alive she should be in her early thirties. We need to know who this girl is."

"Why?" Fin interrupted.

"If you'll let me finish, detective?" The man said strictly. "One of our most-wanted men, not only in the child-pornography database but also in the international human trading, might be responsible for taking these. These and many more by the way. We've been after him for years, never were we able to catch him though. He's good in covering his trail. Maybe you recognize her, maybe you know her from something, we don't care. Right now, knowing her identity is of extreme importance. Rather alive than dead, but we'll take everything we can get. Find her, we need her."

The captain couched and stood up from leaning against his desk. "We'll see what we can do."

"We appreciate it." The man said before leaving the room. His minions following immediately.

The captain clapped his hands as though he hadn't had the attention of his detectives before. "Okay, you heard him. Let's go to the interview room, split up and try to find her." They nodded. Fin grabbed the box and walked out first, Elliot next and Olivia, Cragen and Munch last. They sat down at the rather large table and Cragen started to divide the files filled with pictures. "Woa, there many." He said as he handed one to Elliot. The detective opened it and took out the top one, where the girl was still fully cloth.

"She looks like Liv." He said without thinking.

Fin leaned over and looked at the picture he was holding. "She does. Liv, look at this. She could've been you."

Cragen and Munch, curious now, joined as well. "Goddamn, that's Liv."

"You know" Olivia said as she took one of the pictures as well. "This could've actually been me. I mean, I know everything that happened in my childhood and these pictures sure didn't, but she looks exactly like I did age ten."

"Maybe you're related? Cragen suggested.

Olivia nodded. "Maybe, but I don't have and cousins or something. She's probably just a look-a-like."

"She should be the same age as you by now. That's an awfully big coincidence, don't you think?" Elliot said. "Liv, do you have like childhood-pictures of yourself?"

"Probably. I'll swing by my mum's place on my way home. See what I can find."

"Still haven't cleaned up, huh?" Cragen asked. She shook her head and went back looking at the pictures. "You know, Liv, it's hard to deal with shit like this, but you just have to suck it up and do it, otherwise you'll get stuck..."

"I know, Cap'n. I just haven't found the time to do it. You know how busy it's been."

He nodded. "You're right. How 'bout you go to your mother's place now. Clean up, find those pictures, and we'll see you back here tomorrow."

"I could do a day off."

"Then go, take it, god know's you deserve it."

* * *

The next morning, Olivia returned with a photo-album the size of a menu of a restaurant. She flopped it on the table, gave everyone their coffee's and then sat down. "That's all I could find." She stated, taking a sip of her coffee.

Cragen raised his eyebrows before opening it. "Liv... are you sure you're not this girl? Because the resemblance is uncanny."

"A hundred percent. She's not me. One, she has blue eyes and two, my mum never allowed me to have my hair past my shoulders. Mostly because she figured to took extra shampoo and my hair was always a mess."

Cragen nodded. "Yeah... on some of these pictures the hair of this girl is a mess as well. And your father, he didn't have any other children."

"Only a son."

"Maybe you have a twin you don't know about." Fin suggested.

"It's worth looking into." Elliot added.

Olivia smirked and threw her head back. "You're all out of your minds, but go ahead."

"You don't think you have a twin?"

"If I had one, I'm pretty sure I'd've known about her."

Cragen cleared his throat. "Liv, it's the only lead we've head so far, you don't mind if we check into it?" After she shook her head he continued. "Alright, then you and Elliot go check the hospital you were born in and Fin and Munch, you go through the files again. I'm gonna go into the files of other children we have and see if there's any girl who looks like her. Good luck people."

* * *

"Elliot Stabler, Manhattan SVU, this is my partner... Detective Jeffries..." He said, Olivia quirked an eyebrow but she probably understood him. "We need some information about Serena Benson who gave birth to a baby girl on December thirteenth, 1967."

The nurse nodded and went to search her computer. "Yes, baby-girl Olivia Benson. What do you need to know?"

"Was there anything odd about the birth?"

"I don't think so... but the head nurse worked here about thirty years ago, maybe she remembers something." The young nurse turned around and started yelling. "Carla?" An older woman, probably in her fifties appeared.

"Yes, Carla Espinosa, what can I help you with?"

Elliot cleared his throat. "Were you present during the birth of an Olivia Benson, child of Serena Benson?"

The woman nodded. "I was present during many births and it's impossible to remember all of them, but Serena Benson will haunt my memories forever. Such a sad story, such a lonely woman."

"Why do you say that?" Olivia asked.

"She was raped and had gotten pregnant. She couldn't abort them, so she gave birth..."

"Them?" Elliot interrupted immediately. "I thought you said it was but one baby?"

Before the young nurse could speak, Carla answered. "Yes, she kept one. The second we put both babies in her arms she freaked out, almost threw baby-girl one to the opposite wall. Apparently the baby had inherited the blue eyes of her attacker. The odd thing about baby-girl two is that she already had brown eyes. Usually you see babies born with blue eyes, but they change color in the next few months. Baby-girl two had two brown eyes, very strange. We tried to calm Serena, we told her the eye-color could still change, but she wanted to hear non of it. She told us to get rid of it, so we gave her up for adoption. The few times we saw Serena again was when Olivia Benson had an accident. Poor lass."

"Do you have the name of the people who adopted her?"

"We wouldn't be a very good hospital if we didn't, now would we? Just give me a sec." She walked away and when she returned more than a sec later she handed them a file. "Here you go. I hope she turned out alright."

* * *

"I have a twin" Olivia said in the car after almost an hour silence. "I have family."

Elliot nodded. "You do have family, Liv, if it wasn't her, you would have us."

"Thank you... But I have a sister. A real sister. I always wanted one of those. I can't wait to meet her."

"Liv..." Elliot started. "You know it's possible she's not alive anymore. It's possible she's been dead a long time, you know how it goes."

She agreed. "I know. But I can still have hope, can I not?" He nodded. "Maybe she is alive. Maybe she's always wanted a sister as well. First, of course, I have to help her with this dark past, but then we can actually be sisters. We can go and have dinner, or go shopping. Hell, if she's in a bad place she can even move in with me. Have that childhood experience both of us missed out on."

"Olivia..."

"I'm kidding, relax. I know she's most likely dead or extremely mad with me. We'll use her to solve this case and then we'll probably say our goodbye's."

* * *

"So should we just call?" Cragen broke the silence. After they all nodded in agreement he dialed the number an put it on speakerphone. After two beeps a voice introduced itself before asking who's calling. "This is Captain Don Cragen, Manhattan SVU, I'm calling because you might have some information about our case.

_"Sure. Go ahead."_

"Did you adopt a baby-girl some thirty years ago?"

_"Yes. Yes we did. Me and my wife adopted a baby because we couldn't conceive."_

"What is her name?"

_"We called 'Monica' but that soon changed to 'Mona'." _A short silence. _"We gave her up six years later."_

"Why?"

_"We couldn't deal with her, properly I mean. She was always doing the most horrible things, a little sociopath she was. My wife and I, we're very religious, which is why we wanted to adopt, but that child was wicked. I'm telling you, she was the spawn of the devil that one."_

"Why? What did she do?"

_"She burned our cat to death. She was only four, she climbed out of her crib, she still used it but we were going to buy her a real bed. Anyway, she climbed out of it in the middle of the night, went downstairs, grabbed our cat and pushed it in the __litterbox. She pushed the trashcan against the door so it couldn't escape and then she grabbed some papers and a lighter. She lit the paper, threw it in the litterbox and then stood back and watched it slowly lit up. The fire alarm went off so my wife ran downstairs and found Mona sitting a few foot away from the burned down litterbox with the cat's remains in it, smiling deviously. And that was only the first animal she killed."_

"So why did you wait until she was six?"

_"Well, I never saw her do anything so I was a bit hesitant. I really loved that girl, I couldn't imagine her doing anything like that. But when she was six and I came home one evening my wife had been stabbed. Twice. Once in her leg, once in her lower stomach, she said Mona'd done it. I took her to the hospital and while she was in the ER I brought Mona away. I guess she went into the fostersystem or something. She tried to call us when she was twelve, eighteen and twenty-four. As soon as she said who she was I hung up. I wish I hadn't, but I did."_

"Do you still have her phone number?"

_"I do, but I'm kinda in a hurry. Dentist-appointment. So I'm gonna give you to my wife, Dorothy, she'll handle the rest. But I warn you, she's terrible __afraid of that girl. Freaks out when she's mentioned." _They heard some odd noises before a female voice began talking. _"I'm Dorothy. What can I do for you?"_

"Do you still recall your daughter, Mona?"

_"Of course I do. I will never forget her."_

"Your husband told us she had some mental problems?"

_"You don't understand... It was... it was horrible."_

"Some children have that. Do you have her current number?"

_"I have the last one. From when she called all those years ago. I'll give it to you."_

After the woman gave them the number she hang up. The men were silent, but it was Elliot who broke it. "I always knew you were a sociopath." He joked.

"Oh be quiet, you dickhead. You're the one to talk. You don't know if it's an accident or not."

"Setting a cat on fire after trapping it. That doesn't sound like an accident." Fin said, both serious and smirking at the same time. "But maybe we should stop discussing both her and Olivia's mental stability and just call her already?"

Cragen nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna ask her if she minds coming down to the precinct... Liv are you alright?" He looked at his female detective. Her eyes had become rather large and it looked like she had fallen into somesort of trance.

"Yeah... It just came to me. My sister is still alive. I had... I had sorta figured she'd died as a child."

"We all did." Cragen rubbed her back. "But she's not dead. She's alive. So how about we call her and you go home and rest for a bit?" He suggested. The other men nodded. "It might be best, Liv."

"No... I want to hear... I want to hear her voice."

"Alright, here we go."

_"Yes, hello?" _A female voice said. It had a bit of a British accent, as well as a russian one.

"This is Captain Cragen, Manhattan SVU. Is this Mona?"

It was silent for a second or two. _"Yeah?"_

"Then you might be the one we're looking for. You were adopted?"

_"Yes, I was. And then I was given up again when I was six. I'm sorry but how do you know all this?"_

"That's a long story but we need your help on a case. Would you mind coming down to the station anytime soon? We'll be able to sit down and perhaps make a start on your story"

_"I just finished my work-out, was about to head home but I guess I could swing by for a minute..."_

"If you wouldn't mind?"

_"No, sure. Give me ten minutes or so. What's the __address?"_

* * *

"I'm going to meet her." Olivia told Elliot as they sat at their desks. "I'm going to meet my sister."

"I know. And I'm gonna be right here. So is she older than you, or younger?"

"We're twins."

"I know, but one is always born first..." Elliot said. "I mean, Lizzy won't stop pestering Dicky that's she's a whole two minutes older."

"I believe she was first. The nurse called her baby-girl one and me baby-girl two." Olivia said. "Do you think she's pretty?"

Elliot raised his eyebrows. "Prettier than you? Impossible."

"Hey Liv." Fin called. "Cragen asked me to ask you if you would mind waiting somewhere else and to come in after they've talked for a bit." Olivia was about to protest, then she thought for a second or two, before nodding and walking to the elevator. "I never thought she would listen to me." Fin said. "Thought she was gonna put up a whole fight before I had to force her into the cribs and cuff her to one of the beds, possible sedate her..."

"Fin..." Elliot was about to make some offensive remark when they saw her walk in. They immediately knew it was her. Brown hair, just like Olivia's, although maybe a shade or two darker and a whole lot longer. If let out of the pony-tail it would probably reach halfway down her back. The doctor had been wrong, her blue eyes might even have gotten blue-er. And her figure... it was so different from Olivia's. Where Olivia was thin, it was because she was muscular and well-built while this girl, Mona, was just tall and slim. Elliot couldn't deny this was a very thin gorgeous woman. She wore a raincoat with yoga-pants and a tired expression.

She walked up to then and held out her hand. "Mona... Mona Moscovitz. Nice to meet you, detective...?"

"Stabler. I'm detective Elliot Stabler. Call me Elliot." He said eagerly, his trousers feeling awfully tight.

Fin came barging towards them too. "I'm Fin Tutuola. Fin to you, of course."

"Nice to meet you. What did you want me for?" She smiled brightly.

"Come with us." Fin said, directing them to Cragen's office. "We found some pictures."

"Ah... I see."

Both men stopped in their trail. "You remember?"

"It's kinda hard to forget a thing like that, isn't it?" She smiled sweetly. They looked at each other before looking at the woman who just shrugged before walking past them into the office she thought they directed her to. She then sticked her head out through the door, gave them a cheeky smile and said: "Am I supposed to stay in here by myself and wait?" The men kept silent and couldn't help themselves from staring at her chest from which the rain-coat now had departed. "If that's the case could I have some coffee? I really need some."

* * *

After half an hour Olivia decided she had given them enough time. Now she wanted to meet her sister. No, she NEEDED to meet her sister. She started walking towards the precinct but every step seemed to get heavier and heavier. Her mum was raped, that's how they were conceived. Her sister was molested and used for kiddy-porn. Olivia had one messed up family, she honestly had no idea what to do. She had gotten used to dealing with rape-victims, with molested children and she even had some experience in dealing with grown-ups who had been molested. But how do you deal with something like that when they are your family? Can you even deal with that? As she pressed the button to go 'up' to her floor she told herself she could still go back. She told herself she wouldn't be regarded as a coward. It would all be alright. Elliot would accept it, Fin would, Cragen and Munch probably. The only person who wouldn't was she. When the doors opened and she stepped out and looked directly into Cragen's office she knew there was no way back. She had seen her. Her sister. Mona. Olivia took a deep breath before walking firmly as though she had no fear, to the office, didn't knock and basically barged in. Her sister looked just like her, the only difference being the color of their eyes. Those eyes must belong to their father, as their mother's eyes were brown like hers.

The woman stood up and held out her hand. "You must be Olivia." In a somewhat messed up British/russian accent. "I'm Mona, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Olivia froze for just a second before extending her hand as well and grasping the one of her sister tightly. "Same here. I'm Olivia Benson."

"That must be our mother's name. I've been searching for it for ages. I always wanted to meet her one day, even if she has no desire to meet me. I just want to know what she looks like... what she sounds like... I'm sorry." The woman said, somehow naive. "I'm babbling like a baboon."

"No it's... fine." Olivia muttered. "But our mother... She died. Not too long ago."

Mona looked at the floor. "Then I'm just a tad too late."

"I'm sorry."

Her sister smiled again. "It's fine."

"Aren't you mad at me, or something?" Olivia suddenly asked, after a moment of silence. "I mean... you know what I mean."

Mona raised her eyebrow, exactly like Olivia could've done. "You mean because you got to grow up with a mother who was a drunk? Because you had to clean up after her when she threw up, whereas I was spoiled rotten until I was six years old? Or do you mean because after I was given up again I went to a russian mobster who used me... for you-know-what until I turned sixteen? Do you mean because after I turned sixteen I became a wife to his son who took me back to the states and got me pregnant at eighteen? Which one do you mean?"

"I have a niece or nephew?" Olivia asked, too stunned to answer Mona's question.

Mona scoffed. "Of course that's all you remember. If you must know, my boys, Joseph and Jefferson, are back in Russia with their father. As is my baby-girl, your niece, Ava. I will never see them again and you will never see them for the first time."

"I'm sorry." Was all Olivia managed to get out. To be separated from your children... she couldn't imagine. Olivia looked back at her sister. "So you are pissed?"

"Of course not. Neither of us could decide what we looked like. It was only luck that made our mother choose you over me. I went through my anger-fase when I was a teen. I've dealt with it. I'm not angry anymore. But I would like to have a family... and I guess you're my only chance to have one. A real one."

Olivia nodded. "I want a sister."

"As do I." Mona said. "So how about I help your lovely partners solve this case and then we'll have some real sister bonding time?"

"Sounds good."

**So I hoped you enjoyed this one-shot. I'm not sure If I want to leave it a one-shot though... I mean this would be a nice end, but are there too many loose threads? I dunno...**

**R&R and I will L&L you. (Like&Love?)**


End file.
